Giving a Chance
by AzawaRocks
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, this is specifically for entertainment purposes only.


I glared at him, "You are hurting the weak! Why?"

"So? It's not like they deserve the chance to prove themselves worthy to live!"

"Everyone deserves a chance!" I was getting really frustrated. "They deserved a chance, I deserve a chance, and even you deserve a chance!"

"Me?" He gave me a questionative look.

"Yes even you! For the love of Jupiter, you didn't have to hurt them." He smirked.

Who is this person, the one who was hurting and killing the weak? His name is Super Buu. He is just this evil pink alien from another universe. Or, at least, that is what I though, before I gave him a chance.

"So then, you'd give me another chance?" He said, continuing the smirk.

"...where are you going with this?" I asked, confused.

"You want me to stop hurting people right? Then give me a chance."

"How will that help?"

"You'll see," He said, smirking.

I did not understand, I mean, I had barely met the guy, upon seeing him hurt and kill on my way home from school. I thought about it for a second before agreeing to give him a chance. My logic was if I agreed to this, he would stop killing, a least for now. That mattered the most to me; regardless of the danger I was putting myself in. So we planned to meet at the same place, after school the next day, and redo us meeting, giving him a new chance. After that, I left, I was going to my apartment, but on the way home I passed my friend Ami's house, and went up to the door and knocked.

Ami opened the door. "Lita!" She said with a smile "Welcome to my home! But why are you here? Homework help?"

I shook my head, "It's-I-well, ugh, it's hard to explain."

"Lita, want some tea and maybe we can talk it over. Does that sound good?" I nodded and entered her house, moving books off the couch to sit down, waiting for her to come back. Soon enough she brought the tea and sat down next to me.

"So what's troubling you?" She looked at me, slightly worried. I sighed.

"Alright, well I was walking home from school right? I had left late because I had to retake a test. Anyways, there was this pink guy, I don't know his name, and he was hurting and killing these homeless people. So, I went up to stop him and then everything got confusing and I agreed to give him a second chance upon meeting him," My words raced out so fast I barely knew I had said everything.

"Wait, this guy killed someone? Lita, why did you agree to this?" Ami was as confused as me.

"I-I did it to stop him from hurting others Ami. But now, now it could be me that gets hurt." My voice was weak, as strong as I was; I was always making reckless decisions.

"Lita, you can't go through with this!" Ami quiet voice got louder and I looked surprised. She quieted down and continued talking. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Ami," I sighed. "Ami, you know I have to do this. Lots of bad things could happen if I didn't."

"Lita, what you agreed to was beyond reckless! You have to be careful. Promise me to be careful," She had this look in her eyes that showed she was extremely worried about my safety.

"I promise Ami, I promise," I said.

After that, we talked for a while and did our homework and by the time we were done, I was feeling better. I was not that scared. That is, until school was over the next day. I walked out with Ami and took a deep breath.

"A-Ami, I'm not sure I can do this," I stated. We continued walking to where Buu and I agreed to meet. Upon seeing him, I mentally started hyperventilating. Ami put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look. I walked away towards Buu, resisting the urge to run away.

I forced a smile on my face, terrified. I mean he did kill a person yesterday, why should I not have been scared. He noticed me and smiled, hiding it when I saw I noticed it. I was confused. I mean I am not pretty like Mina or smart like Ami, I am just the tall tomboy who can cook.

I walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Lita, and you're name?"

"Buu, Super Buu, but you can just call me Buu," We shook hands. "So you go to school?"

I nodded, "It's pretty boring, but my friend Ami sure likes it."

"Ami, is that the girl with blue hair who's annoyingly trying to spy on us?"

"Probably, she is my best friend though." I stated

"Ahh, so what do you want to do?" He asked

"What do /I/ want to do? What is this some sort of date?" I asked confused. He smirked.

"Just pick a place to go and I'll take you there. Any place." I was surprised at this statement, anywhere he said. He promised to take me anywhere. That was the first time that ever happened.

"I-anywhere?" He nodded. "And yet I can't think of a better place to go then the arcade."

"Then let's go there. You'll have to lead me there though."

"Uhh, alright," I started off toward the arcade a million things running through my head. Mostly, I was confused. What am I doing hanging out with a killer? I am Sailor Jupiter, shouldn't I be fighting him and not out with him?

We finally arrived at the arcade and I had some left over tokens from the last time I was there in my backpack. I knelt down and pulled them out, handing a few to Buu. He blinked a couple of times.

"They're tokens," I said. "You use them to play the games."

"Oh yeah, I knew that," He shrugged it off.

He did not know what tokens were, at least by the looks of it, and he was getting a lot of weird looks. I mean, he is like 8 feet tall and pink, that draws attention. The blasts of guns were going on in the background and I walked over to the Sailor V game. Buu followed.

I sat down and began to play while he pulled up a chair and watched me press the buttons, making it through levels before dying. I kicked the machine and he snickered to himself. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that," He said. "I have good hearing. Nice kick though, you strong?"

I nodded, "I'm the strongest of my friends."

"Cute and strong huh? What a lethal combination" He smirked as my face heated up. He knew how to work a girl. I was upset, thinking he was just toying with me. I walked off, angered.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my way out the door. I walked through a crowd of people and hand my right hand grabbed and I spun me around. Before I knew it, he had kissed me. I pushed him back. "Why did you do that?" I was practically yelling, causing a scene. He pulled me aside into an alley.

"What can I say? I have a thing for pretty girls," I said smirking. My face turned red.

"What's your game? Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" My words were flying, full of pent of anger and confusion. He put his hands on my shoulders and I pulled away "Answer me for the love of Jupiter!"

"My game is a second chance, I'm doing this because you said you would, and what I want with you, is this," He leaned in and kissed me again, and in the rush of everything, I kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and my arms went around his neck, everything just flowed and my anger dissipated. All there was, was the now, the moment we were in together. Then when I knew, regardless of everything else, whatever happened I wanted him by my side. Second chances really do pay off in the end.


End file.
